Egyptian Passion by the Sea
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Pharah Solo One-Shot, in which Pharah is absolutely smitten, hot and bothered by Mercy and she can't get the Swiss-German beauty out of her head, so she explores other, pleasurable options to distract herself from her love for Mercy. Read'n Enjoy and Review for self-induced ecstasies.


**Egyptian Passion By the Sea**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The air was hot and humid around the Overwatch Force base, a facility just by the sea in North Africa, a few miles off of the city of El Cairo.

To Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, this was home in more ways than one.

She was in her home nation and she was relaxed. She and her Overwatch teammates hadn't seen much action lately, and for now, that was alright.

And as for the woman herself, she lay stretched out on a comfortable beach towel that happened to be on the very roof of the Overwatch base she was stationed at.

Her magnificent body was clad in a blue bikini that did the absolute bare minimum in terms of covering her skin; the cups were tiny and barely able to contain her impressive chest while the bottoms were little more or perhaps little less than a thong whose side-tie strings could come undone at any minute.

A soft sigh slipped past Pharah's lips as she stretched some more, one arm resting under her head and the other idly playing with the side-tie strings of her thong-for-bikini-bottoms.

Her eyes gazed out at the sea behind which the sun was beginning to make its descent.

There was a woman on her mind.

A fellow Overwatch hero, a certain Swiss-German emergency first responder.

Angela Ziegler, callsign "Mercy". The good doctor and Fareeha got along great ever since first shaking hands when they met, mere minutes before a mission called for them, what seemed long ago.

The good doctor was beautiful and Pharah was smitten by her.

Mercy was a beautiful woman, a beautiful person, and whenever Fareeha was in her presence, her heart fluttered within her chest and she was never able to stop smiling.

And the funny thing was: the feeling made her heart race and lips smile both in and out of the battlefield, be it when having tea with Angela or getting life beamed back into her by Mercy after a near-fatal injury.

Angela "Mercy" Ziegler was a lifesaver and clearly, a heart throb of the best kind.

Pharah sent a short prayer to whichever deity that would listen upon feeling heat spread through her curvaceous, skimpy bikini-clad body. Great. Now, thinking of Mercy got her hot and bothered.

The Egyptian beauty bit her lip and she squirmed where she lay.

She tried to block out Mercy from her thoughts. She didn't need, nay, she didn't want to think of Angela Ziegler there. She didn't want to do something she would regret, right then and there...

But Mercy was just so beautiful and so kind and so sweet and selfless...

Before she knew it, Pharah's hands worked ahead of her mind and when she opened her eyes (when had she closed them?), she found she was now kneeling on her beach towel, her bikini cups now draped under her breasts and one arm curled around her torso, her forearm mashing into her bountiful breasts, dark nipples hard and at attention...and then, she was moaning softly, whispering Mercy's real name along with other -far less- pure words in her native language as she moved a hand to grope one breast while touching herself between the legs with her other hand.

Her nimble trigger and ring fingers rubbed gently against her upper labia, while she used the middle one to trace lazy circles around her throbbing clit, adding stimulation by pushing her index and ring fingers together and slipping those digits into her hot, wet Egyptian pussy. This sent a small gush of love juice out and of course, ruined the bikini bottoms she still wore, not having bothered to untie the strings that held them bound to her hips.

Fareeha masturbated softly, letting out gentle coos and soft moans and whimpers, even if she tried biting her lip as she worked her erotic magic between her own legs and breasts.

Soon enough, the exotic woman was on her back on the beach towel, her magnificent body glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, hot and glorious with the sun just about minutes from fully setting below the horizon, contrasting with Pharah's profile.

She eventually couldn't keep her mouth shut and she moaned, whimpered, groaned and cried out into the still-hot and humid air, the crashing waves of the ocean providing a matching echo to mask her cries of self-induced pleasure, all because of her non-stop thoughts of Angela "Mercy" Ziegler.

Fareeha knew she was at her limit and thus, she let go of her bosom to work her pussy feverishly with both hands, her head thrown back in bliss, her eyes shut tightly, rubbing and stroking and fingering her pussy with vigor, completely determined to reach orgasm sooner. The sooner, the better.

And so it was, with one final scream masked by one last powerful ocean wave crashing into the shore, that Pharah reached an orgasm that made her lift her lower body and curl her toes as she rode the last waning waves of self-induced ecstasy.

And as the airborne specialist relished in the afterglow of orgasm, curling up on her towel as night fell, to relax, breathe deeply and curse Mercy for being stuck in her mind...so engrossed was Pharah in her own pleasure that she failed to hear the whimper of bliss of Angela herself, as the blonde Swiss-German had just been a witness to the heart-racing and breath-taking and masturbation-inducing, erotic display of Fareeha, right from the sole door that provided access to the Overwatch facility's rooftop.

They were both on each other's minds, after all.

 **~The End~**

 **I want to give a big shout-out and thank you to my awesome friends Glexen, for lending me his ear so that I could write this story in his presence, and to Roxius for actually introducing me to the beautiful pairing of PharMercy~ Which is an awesome ship name, too. LOL So, thanks boys~! :3**

 **Also, I do so apologize for any, uh, discrepancies or inconsistencies in regards to Pharah and Mercy being Overwatch agents because of, well, the game's lore and the ladies' bios. I just needed like, heh, an excuse, I guess? To get Pharah in a completely pointless bikini and Mercy to look on as Pharah touches herself and under the setting sun and whatnot. It would sure be easier to make sense of everything if "Overwatch" actually had a single player campaign, amirite? :P**

 **So, with all that said, I sincerely hope you beautiful guys and girls enjoyed this little piece, written spontaneously, full-on improvisation. LOL All of that said, have a nice day~!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
